The Kiss
by criminalmindsfan7
Summary: One stupid night. One stupid party. And one stupid drunken kiss, that breaks the friendship of a certain blonde and a certain brunette. JJ/Prentiss
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss was a little tipsy. No wait, that's a lie. She was telling everybody that she was a little tipsy, when in fact she was drunk off her face. If she was to be completely honest, she had no idea whatsoever what was going on around her anymore.

Her head was banging from the loud music and she couldn't really make out the voices of the people around her. She didn't know if she was with her friends or complete strangers, as not only had her ears been affected by the alcohol, but so had her eyes. She could barely open her eyes and when she did her vision was unbelievably bleary.

The brunette decided at that moment, as her insides were dancing and spinning, that she was never drinking a drop of alcohol ever again. She also decided she was going to kill JJ and Garcia for making her come to this stupid house party in the first place. Then she was going to kill Morgan and Rossi for talking her into taking part in those ridiculous drinking games.

That's if she made it through the rest of the night without dying herself.

She needed some air. She wasn't really sure how she managed it, but somehow the female profiler made her way outside and instantly felt a little better, as she breathed in the fresh air. Her back somehow found the rough brick wall and a soft moan left her lips at the pleasurable feeling of the cold brick on her heated skin.

The chill of the night breeze caused her pale skin to pimple, as a shiver travelled through her body. She didn't mind though, she kind of liked the cold.

Emily could feel that somebody was there with her. Her eyes sprang open, but she quickly shut them again as the glare from the nearby street lamp blinded her and caused her head to spin once more.

The brunette's mind travelled away from her mystery guest, as all she could think of was the piercing pain that rattled her brain.

She froze as her thoughts returned to her. She couldn't believe what she was feeling, but it was definitely happening. A pair of soft lips were pressed firmly against her own.

Emily's brain protested and screamed at her to push her intruder away, but her body had other ideas. When the mystery person brought their hands up to wrap them in her hair, her decision was made. Nobody had kissed her like this for such a long time and she needed it. All rational thinking went out the window, or it would have done if they were inside, and the female melted into the kiss.

She had no idea who she was kissing; no idea whatsoever. Male/female, black/white, brunette/blonde/redhead, young/old. But to be honest, she really didn't care. She knew that she should, but she just didn't.

A groan ruptured from her thought, as her make out partner's tongue gently caressed her bottom lip, before plunging into her mouth. Their tongues battled intensely, as they searched each other's depths.

Emily moaned loudly as the stranger's fingers tightened in her hair and she realized her hands were still flat against the wall. Slowly, the profiler brought one hand up and rested it on her partner's back, try to pull him or her impossibly closer.

She still couldn't tell anything about her mystery kisser. Everything was still too fuzzy; damn all the stupid alcohol she consumed.

She tried to open her eyes some and was somewhat successful, but she still couldn't make out who it was that stood before her.

The kiss seemed to last forever but eventually their lips broke apart for just a second and all Emily could focus on was drawing in as much breath as possible. It was a good job she did because her kissing buddy wasted no time invading her mouth again, as his or her hands left her hair and found her hips, pulling her off the wall slightly.

The stranger's mouth was now on Emily's neck and she gasped as they located her pulse point and made sure to drive her completely insane with pleasure.

The unidentified person carefully dragged their hands up Emily's body to her breasts, cupping each one and massaging them softly. This is where Emily was dragged back to reality and it didn't matter how much alcohol was in her, or how much she had been enjoying the moment, this had gone too far. She needed to stop it now, at least until she found out who her mystery partner was.

"Hey." She slurred out in protest, pushing the person away from her.

"Come on, Emily." A familiar voice cooed. "We're just having a bit of fun."

She'd recognize that southern accent anywhere; he'd been with her best friend for years now.

Emily Prentiss had just made out with William LaMontagne.


	2. Chapter 2

QUICK WARNING – NOT A WILLIAM LAMONTAGNE FRIENDLY CHAPTER!

* * *

"Will!" Emily's head rattled at the volume of her own voice. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She slurred, trying to focus her vision on the southern male.

"I thought I'd made that pretty obvious." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Get the fuck away from me Will!" She screamed, swinging her fist at where she thought he was standing.

"Whoa, pretty lady." The man chuckled at her drunken attempts to fight him off. "What's the problem?"

"What's the problem?" She repeated, yelling it. "You're my best friend's boyfriend and you just kissed me."

"Well you're no angel yourself, Honey." He told her smugly. "You didn't exactly struggle, did you?"

"I didn't know it was you, Asshole." She spat, feeling nauseous and ready to faint. She had to reach for the wall behind her to steady herself. As she leaned against the wall, memories of the kiss they had shared came flooding back to her. The kiss, that had just seconds ago excited her, now sickened her.

"Who did you think it was then, Sweetheart?"

"I don't know." She breathed out. "But I didn't expect it to be you."

"So a random stranger pins you against a wall and starts kissing you and you're okay with that?" He questioned.

"I… No, I see what you're trying to do!" She shouted. "You don't get to judge me for kissing strangers after what you've just done." The brunette held her hands to her head; all this shouting and screaming really wasn't helping her headache, but she was just so angry. "How could you do this to JJ?"

"I haven't done anything to JJ." He told her simply. "She's not going to find out about it, so no harm done."

"The hell she isn't!" Emily launched forward off of the wall barging past the man in front of her, heading towards the door. "I'm telling her right now."

"No, you ain't." Will grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back towards him forcefully.

Somehow Emily managed to get a good swing in her other arm and slapped him across the face, so hard that her hand began to sting.

"Come here, you little Bitch." He gripped tight hold of both of her wrists, dragging her away from the entrance to the party, around the side of the house. Once there he slammed her back against the wall, trapping her hands at the side of her head, as he pressed his lips to hers again. "It's a good thing you're hot when you're angry."

"Get off me!" She yelled, tears escaping her eyes. She knew that if she wasn't so drunk, she could easily beat the crap out of this guy. But as she was, she just didn't have the strength.

He crashed his mouth onto hers once again, this time forcing his tongue inside her. Emily bit down hard, causing Will to release his tight grip on her and stagger backwards.

Emily Prentiss gathered all the strength she could, as she sprang forward throwing her fists in every direction, landing a few punches.

Will took a few punches, snickering to himself, before he stopped her attack and backhanded her across the face. His hard hit sent her straight to the grassy floor. She tried to pull herself up, but everything was spinning too much and she just didn't have the energy anymore. She blacked out.

"Emily."

She heard her name being called, but she couldn't find the will power to open her heavy eyelids.

"Emily." The voice called again.

"What?" She called out, her world still spinning and she hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"Come on, you're coming home with me."

That was the last thing Emily heard before she passed out again.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily's eyes shot open and she sprang up in to an upright position, immediately regretting her fast movement as her head began to rattle. She called out in pain, closed her eyes and slapped her hands to her head, hoping that this would somehow reduce the agony.

As she sat in this position, her mind started to wander back to the party. That's when she began to panic, as she remembered her confrontation with Will. Images of what little she saw of the male flashed through her head.

The brunette could feel her heart speeding up as she opened her eyes for a second time and glanced around the room. As her vision began to focus, she realized that this environment was unfamiliar to her. She was on a couch in a room she definitely didn't recognize. It was still dark so she couldn't see much, but what she did see, didn't seem familiar.

Where was she? How did she get here? Will couldn't have taken her here, could he?

No, Will lived in New Orleans and although he had been staying with JJ for a few nights, Emily had spent a lot of time at JJ's in the past and this definitely wasn't her place.

But what if Will had taken her somewhere else and she was trapped here?

Her mind soon became filled with what ifs. Emily wasn't sure if she was still drunk or suffering from a hangover, but what she did know was that she was in a lot of pain. Her insides were churning and her throat felt as if it were on fire. Her head was spinning and thumping. She could tell she had cuts on her upper back and her legs and they added to the overall agony.

The female profiler didn't know where she was, but she needed to get out of there. She tried to stand up and this proved to be more difficult than she had originally thought. She was still very wobbly and her body clearly lacked a lot of energy.

The brunette staggered quickly out of the room and headed clumsily for the front door, which luckily wasn't too far away.

Emily let out a sweet sigh of relief as she reached the exit. Turning the handle to the door, her panic returned as she realized the door was locked. She searched for a lock that would turn, but there wasn't one. Frantically she turned and explored the surrounding area with her eyes, desperately searching for a key.

It was still very dark and she wanted to turn on the light as her vision wasn't at its best at the moment, but she didn't want to wake Will if he was here. She didn't have the strength to fight him off at the moment and as much as it killed her to admit it, he could overpower her.

She pulled open a drawer on a small unit in the hallway; her fingers carefully hunting for the keys. She slammed the drawer shut when she had no luck finding the keys and huffed out in annoyance.

Who was she kidding? If Will really did have her locked up here, and she was now pretty sure that he did, there was no way he was going to leave the keys lying around.

Emily held her hands to her head as a piercing pain shot through her head. She stumbled backwards into the unit, accidently knocking a vase onto the laminate floor, causing it to shatter.

The female froze and kept her eyes fixed on the staircase. She hoped and prayed that if Will was here, she hadn't woken him.

Her heart began to race faster than she thought possible, as she heard movement upstairs. Then the light flickered on, on the landing.

Badass FBI agent or not, Emily knew she was in no fit state to fight off Will and her instincts kicked in before she even realized what she was doing. The profiler sped towards the door, raising her fists and banging on it like King Kong. She hoped that a neighbor would hear her and help.

The loud noise she was making did nothing to help the pounding inside her head.

Emily could hear footsteps rushing down the staircase and her panic increased. "HELP!" She screamed out, continuing to bash her fists against the wooden barrier that stood tall between her and freedom. "HELP ME!" Tears began to streak down her cheeks. "I'M IN HERE. PLEASE HELP ME!"

Suddenly a hand gripped the brunette's shoulder, pulling her back away from the door.

"NO!" She yelled, attempting to push the hand away, but she had used up what little energy she had trying to call for help and just fell to the floor as a flood of tears consumed her.

"Emily." The male called for her attention as he watched her breakdown before him. "Emily, what's wrong?"

The female's eyes shot up to look at the man in front of her; she knew that voice and it wasn't Will. "Rossi?"

"That's right Kiddo." David Rossi crouched down by her and gently moved the loose strands of hair out of her face. "Who did you think I was?"

Emily chose not to answer that, instead she launched forward into the older profiler's arms grabbing hold of him tightly, as if she never wanted to let go.

Rossi couldn't understand what had happened. When he found Emily passed out outside that party, he actually thought it was a little funny, after he was sure she was okay of course. He'd often thought she needed to let her hair down a little more, but he didn't expect her to get as drunk as she did.

Now as he held her, gently rubbing his fingers up and down her back and whispering reassuring words in her ear, he couldn't believe it was really happening. Everything they'd dealt with in their careers, he'd never seen Emily so scared and so… broken.


End file.
